


'cause all i want is you

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love Han Jumin, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, MysMe Week 2020, Platonic Han Jumin/MC, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, i've been here for nearly ten years but i still don't know how to tag, not really super angsty, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: It’s an even bigger RFA party this year, and as proud as Areum feels for the accomplishment, she’s feeling a little lonely without Jihyun at her side. Not to mention it was their anniversary tomorrow, and from the looks of things, Jihyun’s forgotten. But like the true friend he is, Jumin notices and comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	'cause all i want is you

**Author's Note:**

> For [@mysmeweek2020](https://mysmeweek2020.tumblr.com/)‘s Day 1 prompt: Anniversary! The moment I saw the prompt list on tumblr, I couldn’t help myself. I just started binge writing and here we are!
> 
> Basically, this was meant to be centered on Jihyun and my OC. But then once I got to Jumin’s parts, I couldn’t help myself and I just wrote Jumin being his sweet self. Anyone who says Jumin wouldn’t be like a good big brother to MC when not in his route can come and FIGHT ME. Anyway, just a little info. I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role. Also, I have no idea how to write a decent summary, please forgive me;;
> 
> Song While Writing: That Kind Of Love - MAX 

It was bright in the ballroom, in more ways than one. An upbeat tune echoes through the halls as people, dressed to the nines, dance across the ballroom floor. Areum feels her heart swell with happiness. It’s been six years, but it never fails to make her smile to see people of different backgrounds, all smiling and laughing, gathered together for a good cause.

It feels like a celebration of life.

Despite the happiness in her heart, she felt a sense of loneliness. It was thirty minutes to midnight now, which means in a couple of minutes, it will have been six years since she and Jihyun truly got together. Six years since they began their journey of loving each other as they loved themselves, since the beginning of the happiest days of her life.

But Jihyun wasn’t beside her today.

The thing about the RFA parties, as fun as it is to plan and attend them, is that they tend to make each member too busy to stop and have a chat with each other. Everyone is either attending to a guest, or off with someone from the staff to ensure that the party is going accordingly. From where she’s standing, Areum can see Jihyun talking with Chairman Han.

A tiny voice in her head wonders if perhaps Jihyun had forgotten that tomorrow was their anniversary. She tries to dismiss the thought. Jihyun was the type of guy to remember all their milestones. He takes note of them all. Usually he made preparations for their anniversary and would give Areum a rundown of the plans the day before in case she wanted to do something different. She never does. All she wants is to spend the day with Jihyun, after all.

But today, he went on as though it was a regular day. Areum shouldn’t mind. She really shouldn’t, but the thought keeps crossing her mind. This RFA party turned out bigger than all their previous ones, so everyone has been extra busy. Even the messenger was rarely visited. It was only natural that they would forget some things due to all the extra things they had to deal with.

“You look deep in thought.”

Areum nearly drops the champagne flute in her hand. She turns to find Jumin trying to suppress a smile.

“Geez, you scared me.” Areum breathes, placing her free hand on her chest.

“Sorry,” Jumin says, though he looks too amused to seem like he really means it. “You were here all by yourself and you looked like you could use some company.”

Areum smiles. For all the jokes the other members made about Jumin being weird, he was actually very sweet and caring. Next to Jihyun, she found his presence to be the most comfortable.

“I’m fine. Just thinking about how busy this party in particular is.”

Jumin hums. They remain quiet for a bit, watching the people at the party laugh and enjoy themselves. Areum thought she saw Luciel sneaking around with something that looks suspiciously like Elizabeth the 3rd hidden in his coat, but she dismisses the idea. Elizabeth the 3rd wasn’t even at the party, so it was impossible for Luciel to have her in his coat.

“How are things between you and Jihyun?” Jumin asks, breaking their peaceful silence. “It’ll be six years for you two tomorrow, if I remember correctly.”

“That’s right,” Areum chirps. The thought of Jihyun makes her heart feel at ease, but remembering that he was too busy at the moment wiped that feeling away quickly. Remembering that Jumin was still waiting for an answer, she clears her throat. “We’re doing alright. We have nothing big planned for tomorrow, but I don’t really mind.”

She meant that last part. Just spending the day with Jihyun makes it special enough for her.

“I...I don’t want to sound presumptuous, but you don’t seem so excited.”

_Sharp as always, Jumin_ , Areum thinks. _Or maybe I’m just really obvious_.

Either way, Jumin has picked up on her lack of enthusiasm. She thinks it might be okay to tell Jumin. After all, he’s Jihyun’s closest friend and someone that Areum trusts and has become fond of. But even she thinks that her behavior is irrational, what good would telling Jumin do? Besides, he might tell Jihyun, and the last thing Areum wants is to add her feeling clingy to his already busy night.

“It’s nothing,” she lies. It wasn’t that big a deal, she could handle feeling a little lonely and keep it to herself. Except that Jumin was looking at her with that calculating gaze, and sooner or later he’ll figure it out. It would be better if she just told him, rather than make him feel bad with her lying.

“Actually,” she sighs. “Well...you have to promise you won’t tell Jihyun, first.”

Jumin raises a brow. “I’m sorry, but that’ll have to depend on the gravity of what you’re about to tell me. I can’t keep that promise if it risks you and Jihyun.”

“Don’t worry,” Areum says with a smile. Jumin really is a sweet and loyal friend, and she truly can’t help but be grateful to have someone like him in her life. “It’s really nothing like that. I just…”

Jumin offers her his arm, which she takes almost immediately. About two years ago, Jumin had taken on the habit of offering her his arm when he knew she needed comfort. He would then lead her somewhere to sit down and let her take a deep breath or two before consoling her or hearing her out. Jihyun had said that Jumin didn’t just allow anyone physical touch, and Areum felt so honored that Jumin allowed her such a thing.

Once he had her seated at an empty table, he sat across from her and waited until she was ready to talk.

“I feel a little embarrassed to say this but...I’m feeling...lonely.”

Jumin nods, assuring her that he’s listening. Areum takes this as a sign to elaborate.

“Jihyun and I usually have a plan for our anniversary. It’s not always something big, but he likes to make a to-do list, of sorts, and he usually lets me in on what he has in mind a day before. But with how busy we’ve all been with this party, I feel like he’s forgotten about tomorrow. And I know it sounds sad and even a little pathetic, but I’m a little upset that he’s forgotten.”

Areum fiddles with her fingers. It’s not like it’s the first time she’s confided in Jumin, but she didn’t like feeling like this. She knows Jihyun cares, but all her thoughts just twist that around.

“It’s such a small thing,” she says, a weak laugh leaving her lips. “I’m worried over something so small, and the more I think about it the more it makes me crazy but I just can’t get past the thought. I love Jihyun with all my heart, and if he asked, I’d be ready to spend the rest of my life with him! But I don’t want him to see me as clingy and always in need of his attention—”

“Alright,” Jumin interrupts. He looks at her with calculating eyes once more, and Areum quiets down. If anything, Jumin was like an older brother to her, being someone who could calm and silence her with a single look. She actually does tell him pretty often that she thought of him as such, but Jumin always thinks it’s a joke. “You’re overthinking again.”

“I know,” Areum sighs, closing her eyes.

“Just take a deep breath, first. Do the Four-Seven-Eight technique.”

Areum does as she’s instructed. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath for four seconds, holds it for seven, and breathes out for eight. She repeats it four more times before she feels her head clear. Her negative thoughts were still there, but they no longer sounded as loud as before.

“Feeling better?”

Areum smiles and opens her eyes. She nods at Jumin.

“Good.” A small smile on his lips, Jumin stands up and offers her his hand once more. “Now, how about a little distraction? Would you care to dance?”

Areum hadn’t even noticed the music shift in the room. They were now slow and sweet, and more couples seemed to have made their way to the ballroom floor. She thinks she even spots Jaehee dancing with Zen.

“Sure,” she says, taking his hand and getting up. “But I must warn you now, I’m not very good at dancing.”

“Nonsense.” Jumin leads her to the dance floor. He has her place her free hand on his shoulder, but keeps the other in his hand. “Jihyun has told me you’re very light on your feet when he dances with you.”

Areum feels her face heat up. Technically, they did dance at social events, but it was all slow dancing. The kind where you had each other's arms wrapped around the other’s body and you swayed to the slow rhythm of the music, like in high school dances in the movies. But when they were home alone and Jihyun played the sweet music he loved to listen to late at night, they would perform a more elaborate dance.

Jihyun would take her by the hand, leading her to the clearest area of whatever room they started in. Then he’d pull her into his arms, position them as though they were a couple of ballroom dancers, and move. They would _attempt_ to dance like professionals, with lifts and swings and the very light step sequences, but they always ended up improvising and laughing. All the same, they would dance around the house, flitting from room to room.

It always ended the same way. With Jihyun twirling Areum and then dipping her as far as he can without them both crashing to the floor. They’d be breathless and alone, smiling at each other with pure love and adoration, then their lips would meet for a sweet kiss. She didn’t mind Jihyun telling Jumin, but it was such an intimate thing they shared that she hadn’t realized she never really let anyone in on it.

“Of course, he’d say that,” Areum laughs, trying to lose the heat in her face. “But you’ll be sorry for believing him when I end up stepping on your _Verragamo_ shoes.”

Jumin huffs a laugh at that, but pulls her into a slow dance anyway. You’re both quiet for the most part, just listening to the music.

“It’s not pathetic, you know,” Jumin says, breaking the silence. “Wanting him to remember your anniversary. It’s meant to be a day of celebration.”

Jumin is always serious, or rather, always appears as such. But there’s a certain gleam in his eye as he’s speaking to Areum that she just can’t seem to place. It makes her want to hear all that he has to say.

“Six years ago, V came home as Kim Jihyun, a man that finally felt comfortable enough to love himself and thus confident enough to love another person as they are. Six years ago, you two took each other’s hands and became a couple, one that built each other up and would support each other’s growth in a way that inspired others to do the same. Six years ago, the RFA was changed from a simple charity association with secrets, to a family that vowed to spread good in the world through lawful means.

“But most of all, six years ago today, you and Jihyun embraced each other and started a life full of love. And that alone is a cause for celebration.” The song changes and Jumin gives Areum an experimental twirl. It’s angled a little awkwardly and it’s slow, so she doesn’t end up tripping all over herself in her surprise, but it makes her smile. “You’re not pathetic for wanting your beloved to remember the day on which you celebrate your love.”

There’s a reason Jumin was the one that Areum came to for advice. Sure, he was blunt half the time, and he couldn’t always relate to her problems, but he always did have her best interests at heart. He was always willing to listen and ready to give her his honest thoughts.

“Thanks, Jumin.” She smiles. His words didn’t make the negative energy she had disappear completely, but Areum felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Of course,” Jumin is quick to reply. He opens his mouth to say something more, but appears to hesitate, a very un-Jumin like move. Areum was going to say as much, but it seems that he had already decided to speak. “Anything for my _little sister_.”

Areum lights up and a wide smile spreads across her face.

“Aw, Jumin you think of me as your little sister?”

“Can’t I do that?” he asks, but she sees the tips of his ears darken with a blush. “You’ve become such a big part of my life, and you’re always calling me your older brother. So I figured I can treat you as one.”

“No, you can. You absolutely can,” Areum laughs and leans her head on his shoulder for a moment. Lifting her head up, she smiles brightly at him. “Thanks, _big brother_. I’m really glad.”

Jumin sends her one of his rare, genuine smiles. The ones he reserves for his most precious friends.

“You’re welcome, always.” They dance in silence for a bit, but Jumin has more to say. “Also, don’t worry too much about him forgetting.”

It’s Areum’s turn to raise a brow. She asks what he means, but all she sees is a telltale gleam in his eyes. She tries to question him some more, but his head snaps away from her gaze and turns irritated.

“Luciel, what do you think you are doing with Elizabeth the 3rd?”

Areum glances behind her to see Luciel on the dance floor with Elizabeth in his arms. He was holding her tight to his chest and spinning around, as though he were dancing with her. Luciel hears Jumin and laughs a little before running off with the persian cat.

“Areum, I apologize, but I need to go—”

“No, it’s alright,” Areum laughs. She lets go of his hand and shoulder, and gestures to his cat. “Go get ‘em.”

Jumin throws her a quick smile before dashing after Luciel. Areum laughs some more. She should have known better than to doubt Luciel. Of course he’d find a way to sneak Elizabeth in. Oh, she felt bad for Jumin, but it was always funny to watch him chase Luciel off because of Elizabeth the 3rd.

“There you are.”

Upon hearing the voice, Areum immediately feels at ease. She allows Jihyun to wrap his arms around her waist from behind her and relishes in being held by his strong arms.

“I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“You have?” Areum twists around to face him. She wraps her arms around his torso, and places her chin on his chest to look up into his eyes—his beautiful, mint eyes that just seemed bright with all the lights.

“Of course. I got a little busy talking to Jumin’s father about sponsors, but I had to get to you before midnight.”

“Midnight?”

Jihyun smiles.

“What, did you forget? Tomorrow’s our anniversary.”

Areum's eyes widen and Jihyun almost barks out a laugh.

"Don't tell me, did you really forget?"

"No, no!" Areum shakes her head hastily, cheeks aflame and eyes prickling a little. She buries her face in his chest to hide. "I, erm...I actually thought _you_ had forgotten."

Jihyun hums, pulling her in tighter. Areum can actually feel the smile on his face as he leans into the crook of her neck. He leads them into a slow dance, and Areum feels all her worries disappear. The way Jihyun's arms had her all wrapped up, face pressed into her neck, the two of them just wrapped in each other—it drowned out all the negativity she's had that night.

"I had a feeling," Jihyun murmurs, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We've been too busy to do our usual routines, so I figured we could do something spontaneous for our day instead. I completely forgot to tell you and for that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's fine," Areum sniffs. "Yeah, I was thrown for a minute there, but you're here and that's what matters to me."

Areum pulls her head out of his chest, eyes meeting his again. Of course, how could she doubt he'd forgotten when even she could see the love in his eyes? Her heartbeat speeds up as he presses his forehead against hers, leaving her with nothing else to do but drown his loving gaze. The sound of a clock's chime breaks through the noise of the party.

It's midnight.

Areum closes her eyes as she meets Jihyun halfway into a slow, sweet kiss.

"Happy anniversary, darling," Jihyun murmurs into the kiss.

"Happy anniversary to you too, love," Areum giggles, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@mysmeweek2020](https://mysmeweek2020.tumblr.com/)‘s Day 1 prompt: Anniversary
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust_writer)!


End file.
